Christmas Healing
by starsofimagination
Summary: Inspired slightly by the "Kurt will have a Christmas he will never forget" spoilers. Set during Blaine's visit to NYC at Christmas time.


"Are you sure you don't need help, kiddo?" Burt asked as he watched his son put away the last of the dinner leftovers.

"No, I got everything," Kurt replied. "Are you going back to the hotel now?"

"Yea, I was going to head back and give Carole a call before bed. Do you want Blaine to come with me?"

Both men looked over to Blaine who was sitting on the futon in the living room, scrolling through his phone, unaware of the conversation. Burt had surprised Kurt by bringing Blaine to New York with him. It wasn't an unwelcomed visit, just unexpected. Kurt still loved Blaine, but he didn't realize he would be spending Christmas Eve with him.

"No…He can stay," Kurt said softly. "He and I need to talk about some things."

Burt nodded. "Yes you two do. If you two need anything, give me a call. I'm only a few blocks away."

"Thanks, dad," Kurt said, hugging his father.

"You're welcome, kid," Burt replied. He pulled away and headed to the door. "Blaine, you remember how to get back to the hotel?"

"Aren't I coming back with you?" Blaine asked, clearly confused as he stood and walked over to the door.

Kurt shook his head. "You're going to stay here with me….if you want that is."

"Oh? Okay," Blaine said. "I'll see you later, Mr. Hummel."

"It's Burt, Blaine. How many times do I have to tell you?" Burt asked with a laugh. "See you two later." Then he exited the apartment, rolling the door shut behind him.

Kurt turned from the door and looked at Blaine. "Let's sit down," he said before leading the way back to the futon. He sat down and sighed as he watched Blaine sit down on the opposite end. "I've been thinking about us since we talked on the phone."

"You have?" Blaine asked a little hopefully.

"Of course," Kurt replied with a small smile. "And though I don't think we're going to be the same…I know I want to be with you, and I'm not saying goodbye to you Blaine."

Blaine smiled and moved closer to Kurt. "Thank you," he said softly. "I love you, Kurt. And I want you to be my eternity. I don't ever want to be without you in life."

Kurt started to tear up. He reached out and pulled Blaine into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he said as he hugged the other boy.

"Me too," Blaine said. "It won't ever happen again."

"I believe you," Kurt said softly. "I love you, Blaine Devon Anderson, and I'm never ever saying goodbye to you." He pulled back slightly and smiled at Blaine before kissing him gently on the lips.

"So….are we together again?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Yes," Kurt answered. "And just in time for Christmas."

"The second of many."

Kurt grinned. "Do I get another gum wrapper ring?"

Blaine bit his lip. "Well no…but I do have something."

"Oh?"

Blaine stood and went to his coat hanging on the rack. He pulled something out of the pocket and kept it behind his back was he walked back to Kurt. "I…I had picked this out before we…broke up. I wanted to wait until the right time to give it to you, but after everything that happened, I realized I couldn't wait any longer. You're the only one I want Kurt." Blaine then got down on one knee in front of Kurt, causing him to gasp.

"Blaine…" Kurt said softly as he watched Blaine pull a simple black ring box out from behind his back.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you do the honor of becoming my husband?" Blaine asked, opening the box and revealing simple silver ring with three small diamonds on it.

"Yes!" Kurt all but screamed as he threw himself into Blaine's arms. He started to cry when Blaine slipped the ring onto his finger. "It's beautiful!"

"You like it? It was all I could afford. I mean, your dad wanted to help with the ring, but I wanted to get it myself."

"My dad?"

"I may have asked permission to marry you," Blaine said with a smile and a laugh. "He was all for it."

Kurt laughed and rested his forehead against Blaine's. "This is the best Christmas ever," he breathed.

"We'll never forget this night," Blaine whispered before kissing Kurt passionately.

And Kurt knew they wouldn't forget that night.


End file.
